Une légende différente
by evans16
Summary: Naruto est l'un des plus grands génies ayant foulé cette terre dans ces cinq cent dernières années. Malheuresement, il se sert de ses dons pour éviter de travailler. Comment le monde réagira face à un Naruto prodige ? Couple pas encore définis mais ce sera surement surement avec trois filles. Rated M par prudence.
1. prologue

**Naruto ne m'appartient pas, l'histoire m'apartient**

* * *

**Prologue**

Une chaleur étouffante régnait dans les lieux. Nous nous trouvions dans une ville de taille assez importante, qui se trouvait sous une falaise où se trouvait quatre visages taillés dans la falaise mais les visages étaient ébréchés, certaines parties étaient même tombés sur la ville qui était en mauvais état, le bâtiment juste en dessous , qui avait reçu les plus gros morceaux, avait le Kanji « Feu » marqué dessus. Mais la ville aussi était dans un pauvre état, des maisons en ruines à perte de vue, des feux un peu partout.

Au milieu de la ville, se trouvait un renard d'environ cinquante mètres rugissant. Devant lui, à une cinquantaine de mètres se trouvait un enfant qui avait environ douze ans, il avait des marques de moustaches sur chaque joue. À partir d'un moment, le renard remarqua le jeune garçon, et avec un rugissement fonça avec les crocs prêts à le mordre. Au moment où le croc du renard était à moins de dix centimètres, deux choses se passèrent en une seconde: Le garçon blond sourit puis la scène disparut pour ne laisser qu'un renard dans une cage avec marqué dessus sceau dans une sorte d'égout. Le garçon blond était assis en tailleur devant la cage.

« Incroyable, dit le blond avec un brin d'admiration alors qu'il avait les images de la scène encore en tête. »

Le gamin toujours en admiration regardait le renard. Cela semblait amuser la bête devant lui

**« Comment te sens-tu gamin?** Dit le renard. En relâchant de l'intention de tuer, et il sentit l'émotion de la peur. Il était plutôt satisfait. **Voilà ce qui arrivera à ton village et tu ne pourras rien faire du tout. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de ressentir le désespoir, hein?**

- Sérieusement. Commença le blond se comportant comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je pense que tu as perdu ton sens artistique

- **Quoi?! Comment ça?**

- Ben oui, le décor était bien posé, mais tu avais oublié le corps des villageois.

- **Je savais que j'avais oublié quelque chose.**

- Bon. Ah plus, dit Naruto en se préparant à partir.

- **Tu vas où?**

- Nulle part. Je vais voir la fin de la série.

- **J'en ai marre**, dit le Bijuu

- Marre de quoi? Demanda Naruto en fronçant les sourcils

- **Marre de ton attitude**, répondit Kurama

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon attitude, demanda Naruto

- **TU FOUS RIEN DE LA JOURNEE!.**kurama se calma et reprit. **Tu sais que je hais les humains et plus particulièrement les ninjas mais j'aurais voulu que tu sois un peu plus actif. Même Madara est plus plaisant que toi. **

- Tu penses que je dois sortir un peu plus?

- **Tu te souviens du clone que tu as envoyés à l'académie à l'époque? **

- Oui...

**- Eh bien, prends sa place. Si je ne me trompe pas, il y a eu l'examen genin, il y a deux jours. Le clone a réussis l'examen. **

- Tu sais que j'ai su le secret qui était en moi? Dit Naruto un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**- Et alors?**

**- Bon, je sors** » d'un geste de la main il fit apparaître son clone et le détruit. Naruto cligna des yeux. « **Ouah... je savais que j'avais limité l'intelligence du clone mais à ce point-là. »**

Naruto se leva, s'habilla en avec ses vêtement orange. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, inspira, expira et sortit. Pour la première fois en quatre ans, il vit la lumière du jour et son réflexe fut...

« AAHH! MES YEUX! LA LUMIERE ME BRULE LES YEUX! »

* * *

**Voilà. premier chapitre fini, dites moi ce que vous en pensez.**


	2. chapitre 1

**Bonsoir. je voudrais remercier les ce qui ont fait un commentaire.**

**Ce chapitre va parler de la création des équipes.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Aujourd'hui était un jour important pour les nouveaux genin de Konoha. Ils avaient réussi leur examen une semaine plus tôt et tout le monde attendait de savoir son équipe avec impatience. Enfin, tout le monde, sauf un blond qui était affalé sur le bureau. Il s'était affalé sur la table dès qu'il était rentré dans la salle. Tout le monde l'observait, même son voisin de table qui se trouvait être Sasuke Uchiwa. Et alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir, il entendit une voix stridente

« Naruto-baka, sors-toi pour que je m'assois à côté de Sasuke-kun, puis voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas. Naruto-Baka! - Hmm. Quoi? Il y a un problème? Demanda-t-il en montrant un œil - Sors-toi de ce siège! - …Pourquoi? - Parce que je veux m'asseoir à côté de Sasuke-kun! Cria-t-elle commençant à s'énerver - C'est bien d'avoir un objectif, dit-il en se remettant à sa position initiale »

La répartie de Naruto laissa sans voix Sakura qui pensait que comme les années précédentes, le blond allait respecter chacun de ses désirs. Évidemment, cela ne plut pas à Sakura qui voulait encore en faire son punching-ball personnel voulut lui donner un coup au visage. Mais alors qu'elle allait le toucher, son poing fut attrapé par l'une des mains de Naruto.

Naruto leva sa tête et regarda la jeune genin dans les yeux « Ce serait une mauvaise idée de recommencer ça ». Il le dit de manière si sérieuse qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de hocher frénétiquement la tête. Il lâcha sa main et se remit encore une fois à sa position initiale. Iruka choisit ce moment là pour entrer dans la salle de classe.

« Silence! Tout le monde se tut. Je vais dire dans quelles groupes vous serez... » à partir de ce moment là, Naruto arrêta d'écouter. Il se réveilla quand il entendit son nom. « ...Uzumaki Naruto, et Uchiwa Sasuke. » il se rendormit encore une fois.

Deux ou trois heures plus tard, il fut réveillé par Sasuke. Il leva sa tête et vit un homme masqué en train de lui faire un... œil-sourire? Très bon nom.

« Eh bien! s'endormir alors qu'on attend son futur sensei, je dois dire que je ne vous aime pas. - dit la personne qui est arrivé trois heures en retard, rétorqua Naruto à moitié dans les vapes - …, fut la réponse de leur nouveau professeur - …, dit Naruto - Peu importe. Rejoignez-moi dans dix minutes sur le toit, dit-il avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée »

Dix minutes plus tard ils se retrouvèrent sur le toit avec un somnolent Naruto qui ne pensait qu'à finir sa nuit.

« _**Ça t'apprendra à regarder les séries jusqu'à tard dans le soir.**_ » lui dit Kurama « _C'est vrai, mais reconnais que les retournements de situation hier ont relancé l'intrigue_, se défendit Naruto avant d'ajouter. _Tu penses que Saori va choisir Kenji ou Tsukiyama?_ » « _**J'aimerais bien qu'elle choisisse Kenji, **_dit-il avant de s'en rendre compte de ce que voulait faire Naruto. _**Ça ne marche pas, ce soir tu te coucheras plus tôt, tu n'auras qu'à mettre le magnétoscope pour le regarder un autre moment.**_ » « _Oui, maman._ » dit sarcastiquement Naruto

« Pour commencer, je voudrais que vous vous présentiez chacun votre tour, dit leur nouveau professeur. Je vais commencer je m'appelle Kakashi Hatake, ce que j'aime et ce que je déteste: bof, rien de particulier. Mes loisirs : ça ne vous regarde pas. Et mon rêve pour l'avenir... je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchis. Honneur au dame, finit-il en pointant Sakura. - Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno. Ce que j'aime...(coup d'œil vers Sasuke) , mes loisirs sont... (coup d'œil vers Sasuke). Mes rêves sont ...(coup d'œil vers Sasuke)...Kyaah! - Et tu détestes? - Naruto et Ino-truie! - C'est réciproque, dit Naruto qui était encore dans les vapes »

Kakashi comme les deux autres ne comprenaient pas Naruto. Tout le monde savait que Naruto était tellement amoureux de Sakura qu'il se laissait même frapper mais pourtant depuis ce matin, tous les gestes de Naruto prouvaient le contraire. Il pointa Sasuke.

« À toi de nous faire une présentation, dit-il - Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa, je n'aime pas grand chose et j'en déteste beaucoup, je n'ai pas de loisir... mon rêve, ou plutôt mon ambition est de tuer une certaine personne »

Son discours jeta un froid envers toutes les personnes présentes sauf Sakura qui pensait qu'il était cool

« _Surement, Itachi._ » pensa Kakashi

« _Ouah, j'ai vu des dépressifs qui étaient plus amusant que lui._ » pensa Naruto

« _**Ça ne m'étonne pas venant d'un Uchiwa.**_ » répondit Kurama

« C'est à toi, dit l'argenté pointant vers Naruto

- Je m'appelle Uzumaki Naruto, j'aime beaucoup de choses, j'en déteste peu, et mon rêve... est de devenir Hokage! »

« _**Je suis étonné que tu veuilles devenir Hokage.**_ » intervint Kurama

« _Ben, oui. Réfléchis. Si je deviens Hokage, personne ne pourra me commander, et donc je pourrais faire ce que je veux._ »

« _**...**_ »

« _Et la première chose que je ferais ce sera de faire bosser tout le monde pour que je puisse dormir!_ »

« _**...**_ »

« _T'en penses quoi? C'est une bonne idée, hein? Hein? Hein?_ »

« _**T'es vraiment sérieux? Tu veux devenir Hokage pour des raisons aussi stupide?!**_ »

« _Bien sûr que non. C'était une blague!_ »

« _**Ouf. Tu m'as fait peur là.**_ »

Kakashi les regarda pendant un temps et se mit à ricaner. Les trois, pardon deux des genin le regardèrent bizarrement tandis que le dernier essayait de ne pas s'endormir.

« Euh sensei. Pourquoi vous rigolez? Demanda timidement Sakura

- Oh. J'imaginais seulement votre tête quand je vous dirais que vous n'êtes pas encore des ninjas. » Sasuke et Sakura furent choqués de savoir ça. « Seuls 66% des élèves ayant passé le test de l'académie deviennent des ninjas.

Venez demain matin à six heures. Oh et je vous conseillerais de ne pas manger demain matin, votre estomac risquerait de ne pas l'apprécier, dit-il avant de disparaître.

- Sasuke-kun, veux-tu qu'on...? Commença-t-elle mais Sasuke l'ignora et partit, la rose se tourna vers le blond. Ne pense pas que je veuille sortir avec toi »

Naruto leva un sourcil :

« Et pourquoi, je voudrais sortir avec toi?

- Mais tu ne m'as pas dit que tu m'aimais?

- j'ai changé depuis ce temps là.

- Mais pourquoi ne m'aimes tu plus?

« _Techniquement, je ne t'ai jamais aimé, mais bon, on ne va pas discuter sur les détails._ »

- Aimerais-tu quelqu'un qui te frapperait tout le temps, te rabaisserait tout le temps alors que tu essayais seulement d'être gentille avec elle?

- Non...

- Tu as ta réponse, dit le blond avant de partir »

Sakura resta pantoise alors qu'elle se retrouvait seule sur le toit. Cela pouvait se voir que les mots de Sakura l'avaient blessé. Elle rentra chez elle concentrée par ce que lui avait dit Naruto.

Ce dernier rentra chez lui et voulut se mettre sur son fauteuil pour regarder sa série préférée mais...

« _**Qu'est-ce que tu fais?**_ »

« _Benh, je vais regarder __Koko de sakura no hana ga ochiru._ »

« _**Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure?**_ »

« _Quoi? Tu étais réellement sérieux?_ »

« _**Oui! Alors tu vas te coucher tout de suite.**_ »

« _Mais, Kurama..._ » gémit Naruto

« _**Mets le magnétoscope pour ne pas le rater. Et vas te coucher, tout de suite!**_ »

Naruto grommela tandis qu'il mettait une cassette dans le magnétoscope et allait se coucher.

Le lendemain, Sasuke et Sakura arrivèrent en même temps en ayant respecté le conseil de leur sensei. Ils furent surpris de voir Naruto déjà assis par terre en train de manger des ramens. Sakura commença à lui parler.

« Naruto-baka, dit-elle mais voyant qu'il ne répondait pas. NARUTO-BAKA!, mais le blond ne réagissait toujours pas

- Dobe, intervint Sasuke

- Il y a un problème, teme?

- Pourquoi tu manges?

- Parce que j'ai faim.

- Mais Kakashi-sensei nous avait dit de ne pas manger.

- Faux, le corrigea le blond, il nous avait _conseillé _de ne pas manger. » Le sens de la phrase se révéla à Sasuke et Sakura.« Attendez. Ne me dites pas que vous êtes venus sans manger? » L'expression des deux autre lui donna la réponse. « Hahahahahahaha, c'est trop comique! »

Ils attendirent longtemps leur futur sensei. Et vers neuf heures, un nuage de fumée les prévint qu'il venait d'arriver.

« Vous êtes en retard! Cria Sakura

-Je suis désolé, un chat est passé devant moi et j'ai du faire le tour du village sept fois pour éviter la malédiction, se justifia Kakashi

- MENTEUR!

- Peu importe, dit Kakashi changeant de sujet, il sortit deux clochettes et les accrocha sur le côté. Votre but sera de me prendre l'une des clochettes.

- Mais sensei, commença Sakura. Il n'y a que que deux clochettes.

- Ah oui... j'ai oublié de vous dire. À la fin de l'épreuve, celui qui n'aura pas de clochette retournera aux bancs de l'académie pour au moins une année supplémentaire. »

« _Je dois absolument réussir cet examen pour le tuer._ » Sasuke

« _Il faut que je réussisse pour que je sois dans cet examen pour être avec Sasuke-kun_ » Sakura

« _**Dis-moi, tu n'as pas l'intention de rater l'examen**_ »

« _Bien sur que non, j'ai décidé d'être sérieux_ »

Kakashi sortit une horloge et régla l'alarme

« Vous avez jusqu'à midi pour me prendre l'une des clochettes, dit-il, Sasuke et Sakura se mirent en position, Naruto était toujours assis par terre et sortit des ramens d'un rouleau. A trois, l'épreuve commencera.

Un... Deux... Trois! »

* * *

**Et voici chapitre fini. Je voulais faire en sorte que le prochain chapitre ne contienne que le combat de Kakashi. Et avant que vous vous plaignez de sa longueur, je peux déjà vous dire que le prochain chapitre sera au moins de deux mille cinq cent mots**


End file.
